A Weed In A Rose Garden
by Lynn1999
Summary: At 15 years old, Kyoko was ripped from her homeland and thrust into a world she did not understand; surrounded by people she did not know. Unable to find a way back home she was forced to commit unspeakable acts to survive...until one day she met a man on the street who changed everything. WARNING! AU with dark and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my 4th story on this site and, although there is less violence in this one, the theme is a little bit darker. So please don't read if you're sensitive to sexual themes or content. Other than that, please enjoy!

* * *

It was mid-day when the boat finally arrived at the small island of Estana. Ren stepped onto the dock and squinted against the bright light. He could hear gulls in the distance and waves gently crashing into shore. Ren grabbed his bags before checking the time on his watch. He still had a fair amount of time before the meeting with his potential clients was supposed to begin, so he decided to take a detour to the designated meeting place.

Ren casually strolled along the streets as he took in the sights around him. It was a small, yet busy island that held a cheery demeanor and seemed to be bustling with activity.

Ren's own thoughts consumed him as he walked. He couldn't help but compare this place to where he had grown up. His hometown was in the country of Ochana which, being an inland country, was dotted with small lakes and lush, unending forests. It was striking contrast to the vast, glittering ocean that seemed to stretch on forever in all directions.

The thought of home was starting to make Ren feel nostalgic when something bumped into him from behind, nearly knocking him right off his feet. He twisted around, ready to unleash his temper on whatever or whoever was behind him. Instead, his eyes went wide as he was shocked by what he saw.

Now standing in front of him was a small, delicate girl with chestnut brown hair and the most beautiful golden eyes Ren had ever seen. She was stammering an apology that Ren paid no attention to. Rather, he was too busy taking in the rest of her. Despite the sweltering heat, she wore a gray cloak that covered her petite body, revealing nothing of the clothing underneath. Ren wondered how she could stand to be in such a thing, especially in the middle of the day. Besides the cloak, the only thing the girl wore was a white choker necklace with a charm in the shape of a red rose on it.

Ren brought his attention back to the girl's face. Particularly to those eyes of hers. How they seemed to be made of honey or gold or sunshine, or maybe all three mixed together. His gaze then dropped slightly to her mouth. She had light pink lips that just looked so-

"Sir?" Ren started as he realized the girl had finished her apology quite some time ago and was now staring at him, looking quite unsure of what to do with herself.

A blush rose to his cheeks as he frantically searched for something to say. "My apologies. I was merely surprised by your presence," he said with a bow.

"N-no please! Don't apologize. I bumped into you after all! I should really be more careful, but I was in a hurry. I'm terribly sorry." The girl stammered, waving her hands in front of her.

"I see," Ren chuckled. "May I ask why you were in such a hurry?"

"I have to get back to work soon, as I was only supposed to run a short errand for my mists– err…I mean my boss."

"Where does a pretty young lady like you work?" Ren inquired. "I have some free time. Perhaps I could escort you there." Ren gave the girl the most gentlemanly smile he could muster. A smile that made most women melt.

Something like panic rose on the girl's face and her mouth gaped like a fish for a few moments as though she seemed desperate for something to say, but didn't know what.

Finally, she spoke. "No, that's really not necessary as I am nearly there already. Thank you though, for your kindness." She bowed quickly before darting off and out of Ren's sight.

Pity, he thought. It intrigued him that his smile had such little effect on her. He would have liked to see such a cute girl again before his short visit to the island was over.

 _Oh well_ , he sighed to himself. _It's about time for the meeting anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter here we go! This is where it gets a tad bit dark...okay maybe kinda more than a tad bit...

* * *

Kyoko sprinted away from the man, hoping to be out of his sight before he could spy the blush on her cheeks. One so bright it put her rose necklace to shame. Kyoko hadn't been paying attention at all while hurrying back to her work, so when she bumped into that man she had expected to be yelled at or even hit for her carelessness. However, her voice was snatched away as soon as he turned and she saw his face.

Her heart nearly stopped dead in her chest. He was absolutely breathtaking.

He had a muscular build and was tall, nearly a foot taller than Kyoko, with beautiful dark brown hair and green eyes so vivid they could make gemstones envious.

Kyoko had quickly launched into an apology. She rambled on, trying desperately to explain herself before she realized the man wasn't even paying attention. She felt awkward under his gaze, but still thought it necessary to convey her apology, so she tried again to get his attention.

Thankfully it worked, and Kyoko found herself pleased with their conversation, awkward as it was, until the man began asking about her work. How could she ever explain her lifestyle to a person like him? He looked so wealthy and…refined. She supposed wealthy people were the type her workplace liked to attract, but even if he did escort her there…what would happen then? Would he be shocked or disgusted with her? Or worse. Would she have to service him?

She shook her head as she continued to run, unable to bear the thought of such a thing.

Kyoko was breathless when she finally made it to the white stone steps of her workplace. She looked up at the sign hanging above the arched doorway.

 _The Rose Garden_

This was the place she had lived for the last three years. It was her home. It was her work. It was hell.

It was a pleasure house.

Kyoko swallowed hard before reaching for the shiny silver door handle. She barely made it a step inside when she was struck across the face. Hard.

Hard enough to send her flying into the wooden end table against the wall.

Her cheek stung, but she forced herself to keep her hand away from it as she looked up to meet the cold, hard glare of her mistress, Saena.

To say that Saena was intimidating was a complete understatement. Her brown eyes seemed somehow colder than ice, her black hair was always swept up perfectly into a bun, and her black gown flowed around her like liquid night.

"You're late," she growled. Her red lips snarling.

Kyoko tried to hide the tears prickling behind her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I got held up on the way back, but I tried to make it on time."

"I don't give a damn about your excuses, girl!" Saena snapped. "Did you convey my message?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Kyoko stuttered.

"Good. At least you did something right. Now go fix yourself, you look like wreck and you have a client waiting for you." With that, Saena left Kyoko on the floor while she disappeared down the hall.

Kyoko picked herself up, feeling the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. She hurried to one of the washrooms where she fixed her hair and removed her heavy cloak. Underneath was an extremely revealing dress. One so short she hated to bend over in it and so low cut even her small breasts were nearly on display. She smoothed out the fabric of the dress and freshened herself up quickly before heading to her room.

She softly knocked on the door before easing it open.

Inside her room was a large, lavish bed with red silken sheets and fluffy pillows. And atop that bed sat a man, sipping tea while waiting patiently for Kyoko. Kyoko spied the rest of the tea set on the wooden nightstand beside the bed.

This man was a regular at the pleasure house, but Kyoko had never serviced him before.

"I apologize for being late, I was on an errand and didn't pay attention to the time. Have you been waiting long?" Kyoko asked with as much fake confidence as she could muster.

"It's no matter," the man said. "The mistress informed me you would be out for a short while, but I told her that I did not mind waiting." He set down his tea and waved Kyoko over. "Come, let me see you."

Kyoko slid onto the bed, every nerve in her body screaming at her to run the other way.

"My, you are beautiful, aren't you? I wonder why I never requested you sooner." The man said as one hand slid up Kyoko's back to undo the buttons on her dress. His other hand cupped her chin and tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. He began kissing her gently, with slow precision that would make most women's toes curl.

She forced herself to wrap her arms around him and willed a very fake, yet expertly practiced moan out of her mouth.

The man finished with the last button and Kyoko stood from the bed, letting the dress slip off her and fall to a puddle at her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think I mentioned this anywhere else, but I just wanted to make it clear that Saena is NOT Kyoko's mother in this story. She was simply one of the coldest, most evil people I could think of to fill this kind of role.

Also a big shout out to my first favoriters (sp?) and followers! Ashenvale, Rashel Shiru, and kirara2807. You guys are great! Thank you so much! :)

* * *

Kyoko pulled her knees to her chest and wept. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stop shaking, but to no avail.

Kyoko's mind wandered back to her first day here at the brothel. She was only fifteen. She remembered how the mistress poked and prodded at her everywhere, as if examining a prized calf. Some places were more shameful than others. She remembered how she began to cry, no more than a lost girl taken from her home and thrust into a strange world she did not understand with people she did not know. She remembered how the mistress struck her for crying, leaving her cheek swollen and sore for the next three days. Kyoko didn't cry in front of the mistress after that.

No, after that Kyoko learned to cry in secret. During her first year, Kyoko cried often. She did it after every client and every night in bed. No matter what though, she always made sure the mistress was out of earshot.

After Kyoko's first year, she started to cry less. Not because she hated this place less or because it was any less shameful, but because going through the motions became second nature for her. Every moan, every arch of her back, every kiss…

She didn't have to think about the acts she was committing any longer, she just _did_ them. It was almost like someone else controlled her body while she was with clients. And somehow, that made it just a tiny bit easier.

Now Kyoko was eighteen, and she had been here for three years. She hadn't broken down like this in months. So why now?

Perhaps it had been because of the man she met on the street today. Everything about him was breathtaking…magnetic. His hair, his eyes, his smile…

How long had it been since someone gave her such a genuine smile? How long would it be before she saw another one like it?

Kyoko sobbed harder.

He would never smile at her like that if he knew what she really was. If he knew that she was this dirty, used _thing_ …

No, his nose would wrinkle in disgust if he knew the truth.

Kyoko was shaken from her thoughts as the little gold bell above her doorway rang. That bell signaled that she was wanted in the main parlor.

In a haste, she wiped her face dry and threw on her dress. Hurrying out of her bedroom and downstairs. The other girls were already gathered on the white couches around the fireplace. Kyoko took a seat next to another girl named Fumika.

Fumika had been at the brothel for only a few months. She had a pale complexion with light freckles that dotted her face. She was a raven-haired beauty with piercing blue eyes. She reminded Kyoko of a dear friend she used to have. Because of this, Kyoko couldn't help but strike up a conversation with her and the two became fast friends.

However, when Kyoko took a seat next to Fumika, Fumika did little more than glance in her direction. The two girls were extremely careful not to show their friendship in front of the mistress, for it could spell disaster for them both.

Kyoko glanced around the room at the other girls. There were seven of them here altogether, including herself and Fumika, and not one girl dared to speak…for this had to be a very important meeting if everyone was summoned.

Saena entered the room, her black gown flowing behind her. Kyoko was careful to keep her head down just in case her eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

Saena cleared her throat and all eyes snapped to her. Her commanding presence could easily be felt filling the entire room. "There will be only one more appointment today. All the rest have been cancelled." There was a pause before she continued to explain. "We have three very important clients coming this afternoon, and they will be staying overnight. The appointment will commence in two parts. The first part where we are to serve food and entertain the guests. Then the second part where each guest selects the girl he wishes to stay the night with. If you are selected you _must_ entertain your client for the _entire_ night, doing whatever he wishes. This is no different from a regular appointment, only longer. If you are not selected, you may have the remainder of the night off. I expect everyone to give it their best tonight, no mistakes. Have I made myself clear?"

All the girls murmured in agreement and understanding.

"Good," Saena barked. "Now go get yourselves ready, and do try to look elegant tonight."

Kyoko waited for Fumika outside her bedroom door. It was a rule that they weren't allowed inside each other's rooms unless a special circumstance permitted it.

"What do you think is going on tonight?" Kyoko asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Exactly as the mistress said, we have important clients coming," Fumika stated.

"I know that! I'm just wondering _how_ important. We've never done this sort of thing before. I mean, cancelling a whole night's worth of appointments for just three people? Do you know how much money the mistress makes in a night? Do you know just how rich these people have to be to make her agree to cancelling that many appointments?"

"No, I don't know. But I guess we'll find out," Fumika mused right before slipping inside her room.

Kyoko huffed and headed towards her own room, sulking slightly at her friend's attitude. But at the same time, that attitude made her happy. For not only did Fumika and Kyoko's past friend look alike, they shared that same personality as well. A personality that could range from nonchalant to a fiery temper in no time. The both of them were also very determined, although Fumika showed it considerably less.

In her room, Kyoko opened up her large, wooden wardrobe; revealing a colorful assortment of blouses, skirts, and dresses. She swapped out her skimpy excuse for clothing for a long, white and silver evening dress. It was simple yet beautiful, and she chose a pair of white strappy heels to go with it.

She was about to add a pearl necklace to her outfit, when she thought better of it. The mistress may have told her to dress elegant, but the simpler her outfit was, the less likely she was to be noticed.

After that, she brushed out her hair and fixed her make-up. Being careful to keep it light and highlight her features at the same time.

Somewhat to her surprise, Fumika was waiting for her outside of her bedroom door. Like Kyoko, she chose an evening gown, but this one was much louder. It was a dark, floor length dress with gently ruffled sleeves and one cutout on either side of Fumika's waste. It was low cut enough to keep a man's attention, but not enough to be considered slutty. When Fumika paired the dress with a set of ruby earrings and dark red lipstick…she was the very definition of alluring.

"Wow!" Kyoko exclaimed. "You look absolutely beautiful in that dress!" Her excitement didn't last long though and her face quickly fell. "Are you trying to get noticed tonight?" She asked.

"Not really," Fumika muttered, seemingly bored. "I've just been looking for an excuse to wear this thing and tonight seemed appropriate."

Kyoko just nodded before they headed downstairs along with the other girls and waited for their guests to arrive.

* * *

Ahhhh I bet you can all see where this is going :) even if it's a bit predictable at this point, that's okay. I had a few of you ask about Sho and wondering when he'll make an appearance. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about him :P


End file.
